


I can run away from you

by belmanoir



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Faery!Generico, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin Steen/El Generico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: Kevin is addicted to the way Generico tastes. When he licks up Generico’s sweaty thigh, it has a sweet sharp bite like crystallized ginger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Mithen for the concept of literal gingerbread Sami. (Not that Sami and Generico are the same person.) I would also like to thank mrs_laugh_track who talks about faery!Generico with me.

Kevin is addicted to the way Generico tastes. When he licks up Generico’s sweaty thigh, it has a sweet sharp bite like crystallized ginger. 

Generico bobs his head in enthusiastic silence while Kevin sucks him, then convulses with abandon. His hands brush and catch at Kevin’s shoulders like cobwebs, distracting and annoying. His cum, spreading across Kevin’s tongue, is thick and bittersweet and pungent as molasses. 

“You taste good,” Kevin says hoarsely.

Generico beams and points back at Kevin as he slumps to the floor. _You too._

Generico isn’t human. Kevin doesn’t understand how no one else seems to have noticed. Only him. Generico is his. Magic stuff is supposed to fade at dawn, right? Something like that? But Generico is always still here in the morning, snoring away on his side of the bed. He’d stay there all day if Kevin didn’t shake him awake.

He can only assume Generico’s blood tastes like cloves and cinnamon. Sometimes he almost thinks he can smell it. He never wants to find out for sure.


End file.
